


Saved the Galaxy so what's Next?

by Brotoman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Beer, F/M, Garrus/Shepard friendship, Gen, Ignores Mass Effect 3's Ending, Interspecies Bromance, Interspecies Romance, One Shot, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotoman/pseuds/Brotoman
Summary: Shepard and Garrus think about what to do now that the Reapers are gone in between being black out drunk.





	

"Garrus"

His head was throbbing in the worst way....

"Garrus..."

Like he honestly might rank this higher than the time he lost half his face to a rocket back on Omega...

"Garrus.."

Though he switched gears and thought that might be because he'd passed out back then so it could be this is just the upper limit of pain a Turian could feel...

"Garrus!"

All though lines were broken through when he was jolted back into the real world face to face with his best friend Commander Shepard. He looked around quickly almost feeling like time was slowed down as he took in everything. He didn't taste vomit in his mouth so that meant at least he hadn't on accident grabbed a beer meant for Shepard during the night and made himself sick. Actually looking at it from the couch, at this point he remembered they'd been drinking on Shepard's couch in his Citadel apartment before passing out however briefly, there was what looked like black electrical tape stuck to the couch making a line splitting it in half going down it, across the floor, over the coffee table, and up the wall on the other side of the room. Empty bottles were strewn about the same area and he figured the line was a drunk idea of how to prevent mixing up which beer is safe for who by the side it was on. He was fine otherwise; Visor still on his face, in casual clothes, and it didn't feel like there was anything embarrassing on his head. Lastly was Shepard standing in front of him, brown eyes intense, black hair still surprisingly slicked back outside of a few wild strands sticking up, dark tan skin, wearing an N7 hoodie and sweatpants, and his thin mustache dotted crumbs of some kind of chip.

"What do you think comes next?"

At this though the thing most clear was that his friend drank too much and ascended to his final form of Contemplative Shepard. 

"Like our careers have peaked at this point. The Reapers are gone the entire galaxy was saved what else is there for us to do?!" Garrus sat up a little straighter giving him full attention as he started to pace back and forth along the carpet kicking away a stray empty bottle or two.

"Well Shepard don't you think it might be time to just retire while on top then? Maybe you and Tali can settle down have some kids that aren't genetically engineered super Krogan?" He stopped pacing for a second to flip Garrus off. 

"Hey don't talk shit about Grunt he's a great kid. Well and I mean yeah I want to do that eventually I love her but I think we are both a little young to be settling down completely." Garrus decided to not bring up that Shepard's comment while maybe applying to Tali wasn't as true for him with the man already being in the latter half of his 30's. Instead, also ignoring how well he was functioning despite being almost blackout drunk before as if acknowledging it would make it go away, decided to just change topics.

"Sell out completely? Get some deals and slap our names on everything imaginable until the point we could swim in the money made?" Shepard just walked out of the room, came back in holding a wireless toaster and pressed a button on it. 

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite appliance on the Citadel."

"Oh yeah you already did that how could I forget. How about Ambassador Shepard. Trade in solving your problems with guns to bringing the galaxy ever closer together with words?" Shepard just rolled his eyes. 

"Garrus you were there I had to talk us out of so many situations ever since we first started with hunting Saren I was worried my tongue would fall out and render me mute."

"Really I thought I did that while you just went around sucker punching reporters at every opportunity."

"You're an ass Garrus and they never were undeserving of it either." He just shook his head and started snapping his fingers to an off-kilter beat. 

"No not that either I just feel like I've got one more in me you know. One more big adventure something full of excitement and mystery. Who knows what cool stuff is out there that no other cycle got to see because the Reapers would always show up that could be waiting for us. I can't quit now and let someone else do it. Garrus buddy I need you to give me something here I feel like I'm going to go insane." The Turian sat back and thought. He searched through his muddled mind trying to remember something. Then as suddenly as the crack of a rifle shot he got it. 

"Andromeda." With that Shepard looked at him and went to sit back down.

"Ok you've got me hooked. What about Andromeda?" Garrus tapped his visor trying to bring back the rest of the thought.

"So remember back when you were busy trying to cure the genophage during the Reaper War? Well back then I remember hearing about some sort of project in which they were going to put a bunch of people on these ships and launch them at the Andromeda galaxy to escape. How likely do you think that is it went perfectly?" Shepard's eyes lit up and he jumped up again excited. 

"About as likely as Wrex being a pacifist. Yeah, that has excitement written all over it. We grab Tali, Grunt, and whoever else wants to come. Find probably some sort of super-omnipotent-max-ultra ship engine and go blast off to discover what happened to them. It would be fantastic I've got to..." Before he could finish the though it seemed the last bit of energy he had left ran out as he fell back to the couch out like a light. Garrus just chuckled and laid himself back feeling the fog come back over his mind. 

"Yeah sounds great Shepard try to remind me whenever you get back up." With that, he let himself pass out again leaving the conversation finished for now.


End file.
